


Don't Fucking Touch Her

by wormspoor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, F/F, FP Jones II - Freeform, Protective Cheryl, Protective Girlfriends, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormspoor/pseuds/wormspoor
Summary: Expanding on Toni's rescue scene in 2x21. My take on how it went and what should have happened after.





	Don't Fucking Touch Her

"Untie her, you serpent hag."

 

Said hag didn't cut the ropes herself, but Cheryl wasn't about to complain. The ropes dropped and Toni jumped from her seat, scrambling to Cheryl's side without a moment's hesitation. It wasn't until their bodies were touching did Cheryl lower her bow.

Jughead started talking, but Cheryl's eyes remained on the Halloween store Mad Max wannabes with her bow at rest and an arrow knocked. Her fingers drummed against the grip--- the words coming from Jughead and the Peabody woman were blurred. She knew a conversation, or more appropriately, a negotiation was unfolding. But across from the fire pit, standing beside the chair Toni was unwillingly bound to just moments ago, was the Ghoulie with a taser who had reluctantly let her girlfriend loose.

Her heart still pounded, and the sound of blood was pulsating in her ears. Cheryl was still high from her hunt of the Black Hood. The adrenaline swirled in her bloodstream and surged with renewed vigor when Jughead had called her to inform her of Toni's capture. She raced to the place Jughead told her to meet at, and hid in the shadows until it was time to make her dramatic entrance.

_Just take one step_ , She mentally dared, her breathing slowing in preparation for a shot. The Ghoulie with the taser glared at her once he realized her still-drawn arrow and she steeled her face and betrayed no emotion. 

Under any normal circumstance Cheryl _Bombshell_ would have a witty retort rolling off her tongue, or be placing her weight on a hip cockily. Under any normal circumstance there wouldn't be crazy, would-be axe murderers or gang wars to be caught up in. Under any _normal_ circumstance her blood wouldn't have been on fire and rage wouldn't have been twisting in her belly. At this moment her focus was laser-guided. The Beetlejuice fanboy before her might as well have had a bullseye painted onto his chest. If she had hackles, they'd be raised. Instead, she had red lips that curled into a snarl and a quiver filled with arrows.

The talking concluded and Jughead motioned for her and Toni to follow. Cheryl didn't notice until Toni tugged on her hand. Before leaving, she made sure to stare down the pack of miscreants. Her drawing hand itched to let an arrow loose. Instead, she released a shakey breath and looked at the one with the taser, then Peabody.  Fury coiled around her throat and she swallowed before issuing a single warning.

"Don't fucking touch her again."

 

\----

 

The drive back to the White Wyrm was uneventful. Toni's hand threaded through hers and she lifted Cheryl's hand to her lips, kissing her exposed knuckles gently-- she hadn't yet removed her protective gloves or hand guard, hadn't yet escaped fight-or-flight mode. The chaste display of affection grounded her, however. And with a deep breath, she pulled Toni close and nuzzled against her the rest of the ride home.

Once they had reached the Wyrm and settled in, Cheryl removed her protective gear and unstrung her recurve. She sat beside Toni and half listened to Jughead and FP's arguments. At some point, Toni perked up and asserted her opinions on the matter. Cheryl was indifferent-- she didn't care what course of action the Serpents decided on. What mattered was what her girlfriend believed. Where Toni would go, she would follow. It was as simple as that.

By the time the arguments ended Cheryl hadn't been listening for sometime. She hadn't a chance to speak to Toni in depth yet and was waiting for the right moment to pounce on the subject. When the lilac haired girl turned to her with a smile, she took the opportunity to speak. Toni, however, beat her to it. "I can't believe you came in there with a bow," She said in a rush, and rubbed her arms. Cheryl placed her hand reassuringly on her thigh and squeezed. Toni continued.

"And that coat... I just... I was so taken back. And never so glad to see someone in my entire life."

"Jughead is, admittedly, smart enough to know when to include me. He'd be living target practice if he hadn't told me that some sweaty cosplayers kidnapped my girlfriend otherwise." Cheryl said, a grin on her lips. Toni chuckled and smiled, but said nothing.

"No, but seriously... are you alright?" Cheryl asked and turned herself to better face her girlfriend. Toni gave her a tight lipped smile, then sighed, and then a far more relaxed smile graced her lips.

"I'm pissed, and a little riled up, but... yeah. I'm alright. I was more worried about you and Judhead, to be honest." Cheryl raised a brow, and Toni snorted. "Alright, I was worried about Jug. You, apparently, are the love child of robin hood and little red riding hood."

The two girls smiled broadly at one another and Cheryl couldn't stop a little proud laugh from leaving her throat.  

"I have to have something to compete with my gang member girlfriend," she quipped. Toni pushed her shoulder gently, then suddenly crushed her in an embrace. Cheryl shifted her hips to better hold their combined weight-- lest they fall over-- and wrapped her arms around her in equal neediness.

"...Whatever happens," Toni said, her words muffled by red hair, "I want you to be safe, alright? Between your mother, the Ghoulies, I--" She cut herself off and sighed as Cheryl pecked her temple.  "When the Ghoulies come--"

"When the Ghoulies come I'm going to be right beside you," Cheryl affirmed as they pulled away from one another. Their hands remained on each other's forearms. A myriad of emotions crossed Toni's face before settling on unsurprised concern. "Cheryl..." She began, but Cheryl rolled her eyes without bite.

"I'm going to be by your side. If the Black Hood couldn't stop me, neither can these delinquents. Besides, a baseball bat hardly can do much against a well placed broadhead."

Toni blinked. In the second it took for Cheryl's words to register, her face had already twisted into alarm. "Wait, the Black Hood--"

"Came at me with an axe at Thistlehouse," Cheryl said, lips curling into a unhappy sneer. "And I put an arrow in his shoulder. I would have put two more in his knees, had he not escaped me in the forest."

Toni stared at her girlfriend as she processed the gravity of her words. She wasn't sure which statement to be more alarmed at: the fact the Cheryl was nonchalantly explaining being attacked by a _murderer_ with an axe, or the fact that Cheryl chased said murder through _a damn forest_.  She let out a small, impressed noise and shook her head softly. Cheryl grinned at her with a chest puffed in pride.

“You’re crazy,” Toni said softly. Her girlfriend gave her a wicked smirk.

“News flash-- I’m a bit crazy,” Cheryl replied. More than a bit, but sarcasm was implied. Toni reached out and gently tucked a curl behind her ear.

“Crazy hot,” She whispered.

The two leaned closer, and when their lips touched, the world faded away.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> points for anyone who got where the "crazy hot" reference comes from.


End file.
